Hypothermia
Hypothermia is an active ability in Sonny 2. In-Game Description Attack the enemy for 25% of your Strength, and X'''% of your Instinct. Also reduces the target's Speed by '''X% and causes the target to suffer damage equal to 30% of your Strength each turn. This effect lasts 12 turns and cannot stack. Details Damage the enemy, reduces its Speed, and applies Damage-Over-Time buff for 12 turns. Buff Hypothermia: This unit's Speed is reduced, and it is suffering 30% of the caster's Strength as damage every turn. This effect has a X% chance to resist being dispelled. This effect cannot stack. Upgrades *Tier 1: Deals damage for 25% Strength + 25% Instinct + 25 and lowers Speed by 12%; costs 15 Focus with 4 CD duration and 5% chance to resist dispelling. *Tier 2: Deals damage for 25% Strength + 50% Instinct + 25 and lowers Speed by 13%; costs 10 Focus with 3 CD duration and 10% chance to resist dispelling. *Tier 3: Deals damage for 25% Strength + 100% Instinct + 25 and lowers Speed by 14%; costs 5 Focus with 2 CD duration and 15% chance to resist dispelling. *Tier 4: Deals damage for 25% Strength + 200% Instinct + 25 and lowers Speed by 15%; costs nothing with 1 CD duration and 20% chance to resist dispelling. Tactics Hypothermia is a basic, low tier ability which can be used along the entire game without needing to change it. It debuffs speed moderately, though not as much as Frost, and also deals a slight damage-over-time to your enemy. Although the damage-over-time done is not enough to kill, it lasts for 12 turns, dealing usually from 5 to 60 damage points each turn depending on your level and equips, so it helps scaling up your damage. Also, as it lasts long and cannot stack, pairing it with Frost can debuff a lot an enemy speed, as well as preparing him/her/it for landing a heavy strike (Shatter, likely). Apart from that, it is an ability that can also be used by Avenger build-ups (hot blooded hydraulic). After you have employed points in your direct damage abilities, maxing up hypothermia is better than using those points in Decimate. Why? Because you are focused in dealing large direct damage, and with your high strength, dealing an additional 30% of your strength each turn helps; and not only that. Due to your build employing almost every point in strength, fast enemies may dodge your attacks. Hypothermia solves that, as it debuffs their speed. This proves specially powerful if you have Lasting Pain as a passive. Also, it could be used with Decimate on your bar too but just one of it, so you don't have to be all the time using the same roll of abilities. However, be warned: it will have to be a level 4/4 Hypothermia, or else you will lose focus. It is incredibly helpful on levels from Il Sanctus or the last levels of Hew, where faster enemies appear. Again, you could use Frost, or stun the unit, but it is unreliable (Frost won't deal enough damage, Flash Freeze has a huge cooldown, and Slam costs 35 focus, which is a huge drawback for a hotblooded unit). Other Users *Antagonist - Tier 4 *Frost Lord - Tier 4 *Frost Zombie - Tier 4 Trivia *Water Bolt animation is partially identical to Hypothermia. *Corruption's icon has a recolor to this ability. Category:Sonny 2 Category:Abilities (Sonny 2)